1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding control method, in which various operations performed by the mobile terminal can be effectively controlled using a pinch-in or pinching-out input operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices providing users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service. Mobile terminals also provide many additional functions besides the basic calling function such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services. Thus, mobile terminals are now multimedia players.
In addition, various user interface (UI) environments allowing users to easily search for and choose desired functions have been developed. Mobile terminals have also become personal items that can represent personal individuality. Touch screens are also common in mobile terminals.
However, even mobile terminals equipped with touch screens require users to navigate through numerous menus to perform certain functions or operations, and thus causes inconvenience.